


Story of my life

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, Bromance, Gen, Humor, Luis is alive, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луис Сера живее самых живых. Вместе с Леоном и Эшли он избавляется от паразита и благополучно убирается из деревушки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Название "Story of my life" - это фраза, сказанная Леоном в конце игры, когда Ханниган пресекает его попытки клеиться холодным "you're still on duty".

Этот Луис ведет себя странно. Леон зовет его «Луис-из-шкафа», но молча − ему сейчас не до шуток, потому что он проходит очередной тест на доверие, а с этим в его работе либо все отлично, либо полная задница. Леон нашел золотую середину, чтобы не очень-то уповать на внезапную помощь и не удивляться, когда вместо нее прилетает сюрприз в виде крысиной подлости: он ходит на задания один, но мыслит позитивно.

И все же кто такой Луис Сера, этот пижон, который настолько отчаян, что беззаботно сует маузер прямо в штаны? Леон слышал в армии кучу поучительных историй о потере симметрии в некоторых любопытных местах из-за раздолбайского отношения к технике безопасности. Плати ему раз в двадцать больше (лишь тогда эта сумма будет отдаленно напоминать вменяемую человеческую зарплату), он, быть может, и прочитал бы местному населению лекцию о том, что кидать топоры − небезопасно. Особенно если метить в голову какому-нибудь агенту, да.

Леону начхать, как у Луиса идут дела с девушками − сказать по правде, сам он не слишком хорош в этом (доверие, черт бы его: сначала Ада вылезает из какой-нибудь щели, чтобы помочь, а потом метафорично бьет его по яйцам и смывается). Женщины...

Что Леона интересует, так это какими нитками шиты истории Серы. Пока из всего им сказанного честно прозвучала только жажда покурить, и Леон убеждается в этом на стремительно убывающей жвачке. Без сахара, кстати, − он за здоровый образ жизни, если, конечно, можно то, чем Кеннеди тут увлеченно занимается, назвать здоровым.

− Смотри-ка, что у меня есть! Лови!

Им хватает трех секунд − по одной на каждое действие, − чтобы перебросить гранату, оторвать чеку и швырнуть теплый подарочек вниз по лестнице. Работа идет слаженно, будто они − парочка супергероев не по желанию, а по обстоятельствам, и весь мир будет должен им по крайней мере бутылку чего-нибудь крепенького, когда они так тихо и ненавязчиво спасут его от порабощения фанатичными мертвецами.

Пуля _Red_ _9_ певуче свистит мимо уха, и Леон, придирчиво ощупав его, с противоречивым чувством благодарности Луису выглядывает в окно, где обезглавленный труп распластался под рухнувшей лестницей.

Кто научил так мастерски палить из пушки не шибко болтливого о своей карьере Серу? Потому что у Леона нет ни малейшей охоты разбираться с толпой испанцев-снайперов, зараженных сверхъестественными паразитами. Может, в другой раз, когда кончится его абонемент в спортзал.

− Клянусь, в самые лучшие свои годы эта деревушка не могла похвастать таким аншлагом!

Луис ловит _TMP_ и, пристроив его на уровне живота, с удовольствием косит поналезших зомби. Автомат летит обратно, Леону, неловко ухватившему его за ствол, приходится лупить подгнившего фермера прикладом, ломая ему кадык и выбивая шейные позвонки. Это самый подходящий момент, чтобы отдаться приятным размышлениям о завтраке, ведь Леону на роду написано было превращать холодные, неприветливые ломтики бекона в кулинарный шедевр − от его денверского омлета отказаться просто невозможно! Безусловно, если фамилия твоя не Кеннеди и ты не состоишь на службе у президента, что автоматически лишает тебя не только бекона, но и права завтракать вообще.

− Ну надо же, они отступают! − ликует Сера. − Да и мне пора, пожалуй.

− Минуточку. Прости за назойливость, но куда, черт возьми, ты собрался? По последним сводкам, мы уложили...

Леон берется сосчитать тела, и на девятом Луис уводит из его кармана последнюю мятную пастилку.

− ...человек шестьдесят. Прогнозы сообщают, что в округе бродят еще сотни вил и факелов, которые будут стремиться нанизать нас и хорошенько обжарить.

Эшли, до того позабытая Леоном напрочь, сдавленно охает за его спиной.

Когда Луис принимается путано объяснять, ничего не объясняя вовсе, что знает, мол, где раздобыть вакцину от маленьких жизней, уютно свернувшихся внутри Кеннеди и президентского отпрыска, Леон с сожалением вспоминает веревку, которой щедро (и, вероятно, все-таки справедливо) был обмотан Сера.

− Сказки обычно рассказывают на ночь, а сейчас день и меня больше заводят факты.

Такой развязкой все многочисленные знакомства Леона и кончаются: посреди постапокалиптического пейзажа он стоит, целясь в «друга-которому-я-не-должен-был-верить-с-самого-начала-черт», а друг целится в «Леона-которого-я-всегда-успею-предать-ха-ха-ха».

− Мы идем втроем. Возражения?

Решения Леона пусть и отличаются повышенной опрометчивостью, но в десяти случаях из десяти гениальны, чего уж скромничать: либо в руках у него хитрющий шпион, либо просто парень с полным отсутствием даже намеков на чувство самосохранения, и тогда в первом случае Леон держит его на мушке, а во втором прикрывает ему спину.

Не то чтобы дальнейшее их времяпрепровождение подразумевает расслабленные прогулки и многословные беседы, скорее, они едва успевают обмениваться условными знаками и боеприпасами, да прятать Эшли по ящикам, но все же в редкие перерывы, когда одни мертвецы действительно мертвы, а другие еще не осознали собственную живость, Кеннеди удается вытянуть из пустомели испанца крупицы правды. Утешительной или нет − он разобраться не успевает, потому что очередь из желающих отхватить свинца растет в геометрической прогрессии.

− Примечательно, что от меня ты ждешь подвоха, а этому скользкому типу в халате позволяешь толкать тебе оружие. Может, это Саддлер, ты погляди на него!

Примечателен скорее сам торговец, непонятно каких покупателей ждущий в этих руинах и не обслуживающий клиентов с карточками. Хотя именно он как раз таки и не вызывает сомнений в своей честности.

− Ну, по Саддлеру здесь ты специалист, тебе и решать, он это или его сводный брат.

До недавних пор у них все шло относительно неплохо: настилы под открытым небом наконец-то сменились весьма миленьким замком, пусть уже века три в нем никто не чесался сделать ремонт или банальную уборку. Плати Леону раз в двадцать... Ну нет уж. Патроны исправно не кончались; даже кровь, где шла, остановилась. Но потом, стоило Сере помянуть Аду, все полетело, как пресловутый шар, скачущий по ущелью за Кеннеди: паразит в Эшли взбесился, она угодила в ловушку, сконструированную кретинами, и канула, а к лаборатории с образцами им удалось прибрести только-только.

− Напомни, почему ты его предал? Он разве не сулил тебе Эльдорадо и уголок на мировом троне?

Леон жаловаться вообще-то не привык, но позади уже вторые сутки без сна, спусковой крючок начинает стирать палец до мозоли, за ближайшим поворотом новоявленный мутант попробует откусить Кеннеди все, что повыше шеи, да и игла на шприце что-то больно толстовата. Бодрость неунывающего Луиса, уже давно чистого от незваного гостя, придает сил и отнимает их. И − как он мог снова упустить это! − душевнобольные сектанты хотят принести Эшли в жертву. Впрочем, ничто из этого не выбивается из привычного распорядка будней Леона Скотта Кеннеди. Может, только Луис. Слегка.

− Куда ты пойдешь, когда все закончится?

− В ближайший lostabacos. Мадрид задохнется в дыму!

Он еще не догадывается, что американское правительство не позволит ему и шага ступить без ведома ФБР и уж тем более не разрешит главному свидетелю беспечно расхаживать по Испании. Понадобится рапорт о проделанной работе, фоторобот каждого убиенного и прочая чушь, на которую Леон давно не тратит времени, поэтому бумаги заполняет Ханниган, старая добрая Ханниган, по которой он даже успел соскучиться, раз за разом наблюдая в рации бледного коротышку.

Поток брани, арбалетных стрел и подожженного динамита кажется нескончаемым. Вездесущий Саддлер, по-видимому, крайне уязвленный и раздосадованный неверностью Серы, то и дело суется в самое пекло, дабы устранить если не Леона, так хотя бы своего бывшего исследователя, за что в итоге болезненно расплачивается куском щупальца и позорно скрывается в недрах замка. И все это под аккомпанемент высокопарных речей мелкого Салазара, побить которого в последствии не составляет никакого труда. Леону начинает нравиться работа с напарником, а это значит, пора закругляться.

− Хорошо горит.

Ютясь на гидроцикле посреди Балеарского моря, они втроем любуются живописными взрывами с одной стороны и рассветом с другой. Их скоро подберет вертушка − не так, конечно, оперативно, как вертолет забрал Аду, у которой, похоже, все случившееся было скрупулезно расписано по секундам, − но в ближайшие часы. Наверное.

Через сутки в апартаментах Кеннеди уже шкварчит яишенка. Леон все для себя решил:

− Я вышел в отпуск. Хватит с меня. Возьму подержанный форд и покачусь на все четыре. Но сначала отосплюсь. Недельки две. И никаких женщин, ни-ка-ких.

− Они отобрали мой pasaporte! Мало того что я пребываю на территории США ilegalmente, так еще и без документов! Меня отдадут под суд и упекут за решетку − вот и вся благодарность. Эй, Леон...

− ...заняться рыбалкой. Видел бы ты ту хреновину из озера... Хм, вот и расхотелось что-то. Съезжу, пожалуй, в Гранд-Каньон...

− Леон! Хватит мечтать, наш завтрак сгорел к чертовой матери!


End file.
